


Adric's first punishment

by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Universe without Kuro Shuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian
Summary: Adric gets his first punishment after he spent a night drinking.





	Adric's first punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for WordsWithKittyWitch. I'm her secret Santa of ClassicWhoSecretSanta. She wants Fifth Doctor being a dad to Adric, Nyssa, and/or Tegan. I choose Adric.

The year was 1982. The Tardis is located in front of BBC Television Center. Inside the Tardis, is The Doctor who is waiting for one of his Companions. "Hurry up, Adric" He thought "We need to get out of here before some 'Doctor Who' fans will be mistaken me as some actor named Peter Davison"

Outside, Adric is seen walking slowly. He is starting to lose his balance. He looks quite drunk. His vision is started to Blur once he was getting closer to the Tardis. Once he got there. He tried to open a door, but it's locked. "Son of a bitch" he quietly said. His speech is slurred Adric then knocks on the door loudly while rudely shouting "Doctor! Doctor! Open the door for Decider's sake". Inside, The Doctor pressed button which opens the doors. Adric loses his balance and was face palmed to the floor. The Doctor dragged Adric away from the doors and walked back to the console and pressed a button to close the doors.

"Adric, I was worried about you" The Doctor said while Adric stands back up. Adric is still trying a balance. "Where were you?" The Doctor ask. Adric then replies to The Doctor with a rude tone and slurred speech " I met some guy named Matthew Waterhouse and me and him drank Campari. Matthew is like a twin brother I never had." Adric then pukes on the floor after explaining The Doctor. The Doctor's reaction is between angry and confused. He grabbed Adric's arm and said "Adric" he shouted and Adric burps instead of saying 'What'. The Doctor scoffed and continued talking to Adric "Drinking Alcohol is not good for you! You will die from drinking too much alcohol. And MET MATTHEW WATERHOUSE!?" The Doctor is shouting louder than before "THAT CAN CAUSE A PARADOX!" "what do you mean, 'meeting Matthew Waterhouse can cause a paradox" Adric questions and the weakly laughs "Matthew Waterhouse is an actor who played you. You must've think that he's your twin brother despite you already have an OLDER BROTHER!" The Doctor explained which caused Adric to bite his arm so The Doctor will let him go. The Doctor didn't say ouch or anything. Instead he said "Adric go to your room, right now! You're grounded for a week for drinking and meeting your human equivalent" "You're not my father!" Adric said as he shoved The Doctor and went to his room.

The Doctor sighs and walks to the Tardis console. He has head down and questions "What going on with Adric?"


End file.
